


Every Minute Counts

by peachyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Sad, Somebody dies, it's real sad and i kind of regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyharry/pseuds/peachyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was dial tone and Harry had known that Louis wasn’t going to make it, “I love you too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Minute Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Read it and weep

**6:00 a.m.**

 

“Darling, I have to get ready for work,” Louis woke up his husband by nuzzling his neck and Harry groaned quietly.

 

“Why?  Just stay here and we can have amazing sex all day,” Harry whined and Louis looked down at him with a soft smile.

 

“As much as I’d love to do that, we’ll have to wait for tomorrow.  Y’know how important my job is now that I got that promotion,” Louis peeled himself away from the bed and went into the adjoined bathroom.

 

“All the way at the top just how I like it,” Harry’s reply could be heard and Louis laughed.

 

“Please Harry, don’t kill me yet!” Louis laughed and came out of the bathroom with brushed teeth and jumped up onto the bed, pressing his mouth to Harry’s, “And you definitely need to go brush your teeth.”

 

“I will, I will,” Harry lied on the comforter and clamped his legs around Louis’s hips, “Just lie with for a couple more minutes.”

  
  


**6:50 a.m.**

 

“Okay, Harry I really have to go!” Louis laughed as he shoved a piece of toast into his mouth and kissed Harry goodbye, “Are we planning anything tonight?”

 

Harry nodded, “I was thinking of inviting the boys over and we could have a movie night!”

 

“Okay, but it’s Wednesday tomorrow!  I still have to work,” Louis said sadly, knowing how Harry feels that he’s alone all the time.

 

“I know,” Harry whispered and Louis kissed him furiously.

 

“I’ll see you for lunch, got it?  I’ll see you’re beautiful face at lunch and it’ll be awesome.”

 

“Hell yeah.”

  
  


**7:30**

 

“Okay, I got donuts for Sheryl, black coffee for Tom, a coffee with two shots of creamer for Deb, and a scone for you Nat,” Louis placed the breakfast items down and Nat, his receptionist, looked at him with a raised brow.

 

“Do you ever get anything for yourself Mr. Tomlinson?”

 

Louis smiled and showed the coffee in his left hand, “Haven’t I told you to call me Louis?”  Louis smiled and opened the doors to his office, settling inside.

  
  


**8:00**

 

“So you guys are happy?” Niall asked Harry, sitting and drinking tea in the apartment.

 

“The happiest I’ve ever been!” Harry gushed, “We have amazing sex, he just got the promotion, and we may even adopt,” Harry smiled and Niall laughed.

 

“That’s good news!  You’re the luckiest guy I know right now.”

 

“I really do feel the luckiest,” Harry sighed happily and stared at his and Louis’s wedding picture.  God, did he miss that night, “I wouldn’t do anything over again.”

 

“Hey, hey!  Now we’re getting a little gushy here,” Niall bumped shoulders and Harry smiled.

  
  


**8:30**

 

Louis worked hard in his office.

  
  


**8:31**

 

Harry laughed and played the XBox with Niall.

  
  


**8:40**

 

Louis spilled his coffee--having to fetch Nat and tell her he needed a towel.

  
  


**8:45**

 

Harry checked out the flowers him and Louis had been growing.  It was a little build up to being able to take care of there own kids.

  
  


**8:48**

 

The building shook under Louis’s feet and Louis looked out the building in shock.  A second plane hit the second building and Louis raced to see Nat, “What’s going on?”

 

Nat was in tears, her shirt rumpled and hair a mess, “They hit us.  Some terrorists hit us and it’s burning.  The building is burning and we have nowhere to go!”

 

“Harry,” Louis mumbled as tears pricked at his eyes.  He brought out his phone and pressed Harry’s contact, “Harry, love.”

 

“What is it?” Harry sounded choked up and Louis bit down on his lip, “I saw the news.  Are you in the building?”

 

“Yes love.”

 

“Please get out of there!  Please!” Harry was begging him and Louis sagged with sadness.

 

“I can’t love, there’s no way to go.  I love you okay,” Louis spoke through the phone, “I love--”

  
  


**8:48**

  
There was dial tone and Harry had known that Louis wasn’t going to make it, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this one! Please comment and kudo if you did!


End file.
